Yuk Nikah Yuk
by Arata Mirai
Summary: Naruto adalah lelaki periang yang suka bercanda.


Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini hanya dibuat sebagai hiburan semata. Jangan digunakan untuk sembarangan, ya.

AU. OOC. Crack Pairing I know.

For all of NSlover I hope you like it.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Yuk Nikah Yuk**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IBARAT SEBUAH BUKU, NARUTO UZUMAKI adalah buku catatan anak SD kelas satu, yang baru beberapa hari belajar menulis huruf abjad. Tulisannya mencuat, lupa menaruh spasi dan tanda baca.

Naruto adalah lelaki yang periang. Selalu menebar senyum ke mana-mana tanpa peduli dengan penampilannya harus seperti kaca tanpa noda yang enak dipandangi. Baginya, rambut diacak sedikit, senyum lebar lima jari, tidak ada kuah ramen di kemeja, sudah lebih dari kata cukup. Itu adalah prinsip hidup seorang Naruto Uzumaki ketika berusia di bawah dua puluh dua tahun.

Sekarang Naruto adalah lelaki berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun, mulai peduli pada bersih dan rapi, meskipun rambutnya tetaplah jabrik berwarna pirang. Dia adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa yang merupakan sahabat baik dari Sakura Haruno, pekerja _freelance_ yang suka membaca buku, dua puluh sembilan tahun juga, dan masih lajang. Oke, bagian terakhir itu seharusnya tak masuk dalam hitungan jika saja Sakura mau menerima keputusan ayahnya untuk dijodohkan dengan pengusaha makanan anjing paling sukses di Konoha. Tidak perlu disebutkan inisial.

Sakura menatap cermin. Tapi apa iya. Zaman sekarang _'kan_ sudah bukan lagi berlaku namanya perjodohan. Ayahnya memang terlalu baik. Sangat baik! Mengkhawatirkan masa depannya. Padahal tidak perlu. Dia bisa mencari sendiri. Dia tidak marah dengan ayah. Sakura menarik lengkungan di bibir. Dia itu manis, _kok_. Dia juga punya aspek-aspek penting yang berpengaruh untuk memasukkannya dalam kriteria seorang menantu idaman. Coba diurutkan: Lulusan Universitas no.1 di Konoha, suka kebersihan, rajin menabung, berbelanja sewajarnya, dan selalu berusaha berbicara sesopan mungkin terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Jadi, dia yakin suatu saat nanti pasti akan mendapatkan cinta sejati.

Meskipun minus dadanya yang rata dan keningnya lebar. Tidak seksi. Tapi, _'kan_ itu bukan masalah gawat. Buktinya, Naruto saja masih betah menjadi sahabatnya sampai sekarang.

Keningnya berkerut. Gelengan kepalanya menyadarkannya bahwa kalau dipikir lagi, di antara teman-teman mereka, hanya Naruto-lah yang belum punya pendamping hidup. Lelaki itu bukan orang yang aneh, _kok,_ sekarang. Dia itu berambut pirang jabrik, punya tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipi. Itu cukup manis. Salah satu yang istimewa darinya adalah, Naruto selalu saja bisa membuat siapa pun menjadi ceria. Naruto suka sekali bercanda.

Sakura mengetukkan jemarinya di pipi. Sedetik kemudian lenguhan dari mulut kecilnya berbaur di udara bagaikan polusi. Bodoh. Hanya karena kemarin ayahnya kembali ingin menjodohkannya, bukan berarti dia harus terburu-buru memikirkan untuk mencari seorang lelaki. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah hari penting dengan melihat tanggal kalender yang dilingkari spidol merah. Semuanya harus spesial. Sakura tidak ingin Naruto malah menjadi tempat dia curhat tentang masalahnya sendiri.

"Tingggg!"

Sebuah suara dari pemanggang kue menyadarkannya bahwa rencananya sudah hampir rampung. Sakura mengambilnya. Kue berbentuk lingkaran itu kini tampak kuning kecoklatan. Tangannya mengecek sebentar. Ooh... sudah pas. Dia hanya tinggal menambahkan sentuhan-sentuhan akhir agar terlihat luar biasa. Naruto bisa memakan apa saja, jadi tidak ada masalah.

Selesai dengan kue, Sakura duduk di ruang tengah apartemen yang hanya diletakkan televisi dan sova cokelat sambil merenung. Saat hari spesialnya dulu, meskipun Naruto bukan seseorang yang suka menyentuh buku, tetapi rela membelikannya berbagai macam buku yang sangat Sakura suka. Lelaki itu memang pengertian. Jadi sekarang Sakura juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama spesialnya. Dia butuh ide.

Naruto itu kuning. Suka dengan ramen. Suka bercanda. Dan baik. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak suka kuning, itu warna yang cerah, penuh semangat. Bukan juga dia tidak bisa memakan ramen. Dia bisa bercanda, tetapi tidak bisa membuat orang lain tertawa. Dan dia merasa malu kalau harus menjadi seorang _stand-up_ _comedy_ di depan Naruto. Yakin seratus persen jika melakukannya akan berakhir dengan curhatan tentang lelaki pada Naruto. Sebaiknya dia menghindarinya, _bukan?_

Sakura kemudian terpikirkan untuk menuliskan harapan-harapan yang indah sebagai desain interior di dinding. Akan menarik melihatnya. Naruto pernah mengatakan padanya setelah memiliki sebuah apartemen (apartemen di mana dia berada kini), Naruto ingin memiliki sebuah usaha, baru kemudian mencari pendamping hidup. Salah satu impian lelaki itu sudah tercapai. Sakura manggut-manggut. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Diambilnya cat air, kuas, kertas karton dan mulai menuliskan harapan-harapannya untuk Naruto serta doa-doa baik agar Naruto semakin sukses. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, pekerjaan itu pun selesai. Penuh dengan keringat.

Desahan lelah Sakura teruar di udara. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu menumpukan kepalanya di meja. Membuat suprise seorang diri memang melelahkan. Dia tahu beginilah risiko hidup di sebuah kota yang jauh dari teman-teman. Andaikan dia masih tinggal di Konoha, kedua teman baiknya pasti akan bersedia membantu. Atau sebaliknya malah justru mendesaknya untuk segera menikah?

Ya, benar. Sakura mengembungkan pipi. Mirip balon. Terakhir kali dia ke rumah Ino saja, bukan ditanyai _'apa kabarnya'_ atau ' _gimana karirnya'_ , malah digodain. Mentang-mentang sudah tahu rasanya malam pertama. Ino seenaknya saja.

"Jadi, sudah belum, _Forehead_?" Ino mengedip jahil.

Sakura tentu tahu yang dimaksud Ino adalah tentang pasangan hidup. Dia pura-pura saja sedang memerhatikan bunga mawar di sudut toko Yamanaka. Terpesona. Bunga mawarnya indah sekali. Temannya yang sudah memiliki satu anak itu langsung mengomel kalau Sakura harusnya lebih agresif lagi. Nanti kalau sudah melewati usia kepala tiga akan sangat sulit. Ino menunggu jawaban.

"Yah, masa' _'sih_ perempuan dulu."

"Sakura, zaman sekarang hal itu bukan masalah. Yang penting intinya sama. Suka sama suka. Kamu tidak usah berpikiran yang macam-macam. Naruto itu lelaki _simple_." Ino menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mengetuk kening. "Ooh, misalkan begini..."

Sakura masih ingat pesan Ino. Ambil kertas dan pensil. Kemudian tulis di sana, _'yuk nikah yuk'_. Naruto pasti akan langsung melamarmu. Percaya, _deh_.

Tiba-tiba, bel apartemen berbunyi. Ting... tong... ting... tong... ! Seakan melakukan hal paling konyol se-dunia, Sakura buru-buru menelungkupkan kertas _krusial_ itu di bawah meja. Gawat! Bisa malu jika Naruto membacanya. Dia bergegas. Sekelebatan melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding sebenarnya masih menunjukkan waktu senja. Ini aneh. Naruto pulang awal hari ini.

Tak ada suara kriet saat pintu apartemen dibuka oleh Sakura. Kepala pirang menyembul. Senyum lebar terkembang.

"Aku pulang."

"Cepat sekali," komentar Sakura.

"Sedang tidak ada masalah, _kok_ , Sakura-chan." Naruto masih memamerkan senyum lebar. Tiba-tiba dia mencium aroma yang istimewa merambet di hidung. Wanginya sedap. "Hmm... baunya enak, Sakura-chan. Kamu masak kue, ya? Pasti khusus untuk ulang tahunku. Aku tahu."

Wanita merah jambu itu langsung cemberut. Pipinya mengembung. Naruto ini, iih. "Baka! Setidaknya berpura-puralah kamu tidak tahu." Dia mendesah. Ya biarkan sajalah, Naruto memang begitu. "Ya sudah, ayo masuk!"

Dengan gerakan tangan yang lembut Sakura segera mengambil tas yang dibawa Naruto. Ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Lagipula, sebagai teman yang menumpang tempat tidur, Sakura merasa sudah sepantasnya berlaku baik dengan si pemilik rumah.

Sampai di ruang tengah, wajah Naruto langsung bertambah ceria berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Dia bisa melihat seluas dinding ruangannya dihiasi oleh kata-kata penuh makna. Ada juga _emoticon smile_ , atau gambar ramen panas dengan banyak sayuran sehat. Hehe. Pasti ulah Sakura. Teman baiknya ini memang sesuatu.

Mereka duduk di sofa. Naruto langsung terpaku dengan sebuah kue tart dengan banyak irisan strowberri yang menggoda untuk segera dilahap.

"Wah, terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

"Iya, sama-sama, _kok_. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu sebentar, ya."

Sakura sudah bergerak cepat dan menghilang di balik pintu ruang kamarnya. Itu ternyata bukan sebentar. Ada sampai lima belas menit berlalu. Sebelum kemudian pintu kamar Sakura terbuka lagi dan Naruto bisa melihat wanita itu sudah memakai gaun di bawah lutut dengan lengan pendek berwarna putih. Naruto tetap saja nyengir. Sakura selalu cantik. Tapi dia sedikit heran.

"Sakura-chan, kamu mau pergi?" Samar-samar raut kecewa terpancar dari wajah.

Wanita itu berkedip untuk mencerna. Lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan." Naruto pasti salah mengerti. Sakura segera mendekat dan Naruto bisa melihat Sakura tak hanya berganti penampilan, dia membawa sebuah toples permen berisi kumpulan kertas-kertas kecil. "Ini _'kan_ hari yang spesial. Jadi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang spesial juga. Aku membawa toples, di dalamnya ada banyak potongan kertas berisi harapan. Kita akan berdoa bersama."

Ooo, jadi begitu. Naruto senang. Sakura memang yang terbaik. Lelaki itu akan mengambil salah satunya ketika Sakura membuka tutup toples, tapi mendadak dia berpikir hal lain yang lebih menarik.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau aku juga menambahkan keinginan pribadi?"

"Asal itu bukan hal yang konyol, ya."

"Tentu," kata Naruto. "Tapi aku butuh kertas."

Naruto mencari-cari dan melihat sebuah kertas kosong tergeletak di bawah meja yang mungkin bisa digunakan. Butuh waktu sampai Naruto berjongkok agar Sakura sadar, ada yang telah dia lewatkan. Alarm bahaya! Itu _'kan_ di sana tadi ada tulisan _sakral_ yang dia tulis! Dia tak peduli lagi dengan botol toples yang terbuang di lantai, kertasnya berceceraan, dengan gerakan cepat menahan lengan Naruto. Tapi karena terburu-buru, bukannya menarik malah mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh, membuat kepala lelaki itu sukses terkena pinggiran meja.

"Adauw!"

Oke, itu suara yang pastinya sakit.

Ooh, Naruto, Sakura bukannya tidak kasihan. Melihat muka Naruto yang kini sudah menempel persis di atas kertas sakral itu, Sakura bukan main malunya. Dia kabur tanpa pertanggungjawaban dan menghilang lagi masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak peduli dengan kotak kecil berwarna merah yang terdampar di kaki meja. Menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat. Gawat! Naruto akan tahu! Bodohnya.

 _Tenang... tenangkan dirimu, Sakura._

Orang yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Coba pikir, dia pasti hanya akan menganggap itu sebagai tulisan apalah. Buatan siapalah. Orang iseng. Entahlah. Tidak penting.

Tok... tok... tok...!

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto dari luar.

Sakura menutup kuping. Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto sampai tahu itu tulisan yang Sakura buat. Memang siapa lagi yang ada di apartemen ini selain mereka berdua. Naruto juga tidak bodoh-bodoh amat. Lelaki itu hanya suka bercanda. Eh, Sakura merasa medapat sebuah ide.

Tok... tok... tok...!

"Sakura-chan! Kamu ada di dalam? Buka pintunya, aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Oke, Naruto itu suka bercanda. Jadi nanti Sakura bisa mengatakan kalau dia sedang bercanda. Beres.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sakura. Betul-betul merah sekali, seperti buah apel. Pasti manis. Sakura-chan memang manis.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto.

"I-iya."

Ya ampun! Ini Naruto! Sakura juga tahu. Tapi kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan. Dia mencoba menguatkan diri untuk bersikap biasa. Naruto biasanya memamerkan senyum. Berarti dia juga akan tersenyum. Menganggap semuanya biasa. Tapi dia tak pernah tahu kalau ada sebuah kejutan telah menantinya.

Naruto mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku. Warnanya merah. Naruto membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat benda indah berkilau, sepasang cincin. Cengirannya menghilang. Sebelah tangan yang tersembunyi ditunjukkan. Itu kertas sakralnya!

"Sakura-chan. Yuk nikah yuk!"

Dalam detik yang melaju pikirannya sudah melalang buana. Seperti melayang di atas langit saking senangnya. Dia tahu ini di luar ekspektasi yang selama ini ada dalam harapannya. Lebih. Ini sangat istimewa. Sakura sangat suka. Bahagia. Ini hari yang spesial. Eh, tidak, ini hari yang ber- _double-double_ spesial.

Sakura Haruno menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah malu-malu yang begitu merah merona.

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
